


Taken Out

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Supervillain!Kurt, Supervillain!Rachel, nightbird!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: Klaine superhero AU meets enemies to lovers trope? One of them is a supervillain and the other is a superhero. They have had a rivalry (and sexual tension) for years, culminating in some big show-down. When it comes time for one to "off” the other, they can’t do it. Fluff ensues. They’ll figure out how to navigate the whole good versus evil thing later. </p><p>Added some Hummelberry supervillain duo-hood because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Out

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because it’s literally our job?” Kurt replied, not understanding Rachel’s question. “We’re supervillains. We take what we want when we want it. We try to keep Bl- I mean, Nightbird from stopping us.”

“Yes, but why are we going after this particular diamond? We can’t sell it, and it’s gaudy - neither of us would look good wearing it. What’s the point?” Rachel asked, though she didn’t stop fastening and straightening her suit. Kurt was grateful that she didn’t notice his little slip-up - he still hadn’t told her that he had accidentally told Blaine their names a couple heists ago, even though Blaine’s sense of fairness had made him tell Kurt his own in response. She’d hit the roof if she knew, and for good reason. If Blaine knew their first names, he had one more way to track them down.

Kurt frowned slightly at the thought of Blaine tracking him down - or, more accurately, at how he kind of _wanted_ Blaine to be able to track him down. He shook his head, telling himself he’d work out that emotion later - just then, they had a canary diamond to steal.

“Why do birds sing in the morning? Why do the cops always try to shoot at us even though they know we won’t be affected? It’s natural - and besides, it keeps us in practice for when there’s something we actually _want_ to steal. Wouldn’t want to get rusty,” Kurt said, lacing up his boot. “You ready, Supernova?”

“Born ready, Frostbite,” Rachel replied, lowering her mask. “I do love a night at the museum. It makes me feel so _suave_.”

“Because we _suavely_ take our favorite pieces for ourselves?”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.”

They both laughed as they took off, gold and silver capes ruffling in the breeze. A sense of exhilaration rushed over Kurt as they flew toward the museum - setting their plans in action always got his adrenaline flowing. Plus, there was a chance to see Blaine….

 _What? No, it would be preferable if we_ didn’t _see Blaine tonight,_ he thought, confused. _He’s always trying to thwart us. He’s our_ nemesis. _If I get the chance, I have to take him down._

Before Kurt could berate himself any further, they alighted on the museum’s roof, touching down gently in the one blind spot the security system had.

Or at least, where the one blind spot used to be.

“Freeze!” Blaine - _Nightbird_ \- said, leaping out from behind an air-conditioning unit.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Kurt said, shooting a barrage of tiny ice daggers in his direction. “Supernova! Get inside! I’ll hold off Nightbird.”

Rachel sprang into action, kicking the attic door open and disappearing down the stairs while Nightbird was distracted. Kurt laughed victoriously.

“Guess we’ll make off with that nest egg after all,” Kurt teased.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. The NYPD is waiting all throughout the building, and I may have helped them make some sonic shields. Rachel’s screams won’t do her much good if they can’t hear her.”

“You’re getting clever, Blaine,” Kurt said, impressed despite himself. “One of these days, you might actually take us in.”

“Oh, I plan on that day being today,” Blaine said. He launched himself at Kurt, who quickly sprang back and fired more ice darts at him. The darts all melted before they could make contact, though, which was also a change. Blaine must have been able to see the confusion on Kurt’s face, because he explained, “Thermal core in my suit. I prepared for you, too, Kurt.”

“If you want to take me in, you’re gonna have to disable me,” Kurt said, flying a little higher. “And you should know by now that ice is slippery.”

He started shooting ice at the rooftop, trying to coat the building and keep Blaine from flying after him. Miraculously, the tactic worked - Blaine took one step to build momentum and promptly slipped and fell, smacking his head so hard that Kurt could hear the thump almost too clearly from fifteen feet away.

“Oh my God, this is it,” Kurt said to himself, landing and kneeling next to Blaine’s unconscious body. “I can finally take down Nightbird once and for all.”

He ripped the emblem off Blaine’s suit, figuring that that was where he’d hidden the thermal core. The sudden drop in Blaine’s body temperature once the emblem was gone proved him right, so he drew back his hand in preparation to send an icy blast right at Blaine’s heart-

-and then stopped, taking in the look on Blaine’s face. His mask had slipped off when he fell, making him look like he was just peacefully sleeping there on the roof of the museum. His long eyelashes splayed against his cheeks, and he snuffled gently once or twice, which Kurt thought may have been the most adorable noise he’d ever heard.

“Fuck,” Kurt whispered. “I - I can’t - I think I-”

“Ow,” Blaine groaned, interrupting Kurt’s attempt at verbalizing his emotions. He blinked his eyes open and promptly stiffened. “Oh God, I was not planning on this.”

“Wh - oh, right,” Kurt said, lowering his hand. “Forgot I’d stopped mid-windup.”

“Wait, you’re not going to blast me?” Blaine asked, big hazel eyes narrowing.

“I - I _can’t_ ,” Kurt said frustratedly, dropping his gaze to his knees. “I know it makes no sense, but I can’t do it, Blaine.”

Blaine was silent, allowing Kurt to gather his thoughts.

“You know, Rachel asked me today why we were even doing this, and I didn’t really have an answer. I said something about how it’s just what we do, but...fuck, I don’t know. I just wanted to - to-”

“To see you again?” Blaine offered. He pushed himself so he was sitting upright, dropping a hand on Kurt’s knee as he did. “When the Bird Call went off tonight, I was actually excited for a moment. I thought you might lay low since nothing all that valuable was in town.”

“I was hoping on the way here that we’d see you tonight,” Kurt said. “Even though seeing you is really counterproductive to our plans. I just-”

“I wanted-”

Kurt didn’t know who moved in first. All he knew was that Blaine’s mouth was warm, practically burning compared to his own frosty breath, and that Blaine’s hair gel cracked delightfully under his hands as he pulled him in closer.

“What are we gonna do?” Blaine asked when they finally broke the kiss, his forehead pressed to Kurt. “You’re a criminal, and I’m supposed to protect the city-”

Kurt pulled him in for another kiss to shut him up. “We’ll figure it out. Right now, all I know is I want you more than I want to continue robbing museums.”

“And I want you more than I want to _stop_ you.”

“Let’s - let’s take a vacation. As Kurt and Blaine, not Frostbite and Nightbird. I think we need to be away from the city to make any reasonable decisions.”

“Sounds perfect. But…,” Blaine trailed off.

“But?”

“Rachel. Are you going to let her get arrested?”

“What? No, of course not. It’s time for Contingency Plan F.” Kurt stood up and propelled himself off the building, swooping down in front where the cops were currently trying to load Rachel into a squad car. When he knew all eyes were on him, he formed an ice ball in his hands and shot it high into the air before exploding it with another ice dagger, sending dazzling particles everywhere.

Rachel instantly swooned into the arms of the massive policeman holding her, and Kurt flew away with a smile.

“Contingency Plan F?” Blaine asked as Kurt relanded on the roof.

“In case one of us gets captured while the other gets away. Whoever’s free makes some kind of spectacle, prompting the other to pass out into the arms of the nearest, cutest law officer or superhero. When we wake up, we claim the other had us brainwashed the whole time and was forcing us to work with them.”

“Clever,” Blaine said. The wry half-smile on his face let Kurt know that Blaine had parroted his earlier word choice on purpose, prompting him to put on a smirk of his own. “I’d like to think I would’ve seen through it, but I suppose now we’ll never know.”

“I can act it out for you on our vacation if you want. I did go to theater school for a few semesters before realizing that crime paid the bills faster.”

“Want to go back to the Bird’s Nest and figure out where we’re going? It’s not a trap, I swear.”

“Oh, because that doesn’t make me suspicious,” Kurt teased. At Blaine’s desperate look, he continued, “But yes, I’d love to. It’ll be interesting to see how the other side operates.”

“I just saw one of your backup plans. I suppose it’s only fair,” Blaine said with a wink.

“You’re really into reciprocating, aren’t you?”

“In every way,” Blaine said, a dirty grin on his face.

Kurt nearly yanked Blaine’s arm out of its socket as he pulled them both into a take-off.


End file.
